Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates means and methods for editing images in general and to devices and methods for applying depth-aware effects to stereo images in particular.
Discussion of the Background
Depth-based effects are commonly employed in three-dimensional rendering. What is needed is the ability for users to apply depth-based effects to captured images.